A Hero in the Making
by AnnCarter
Summary: He doesn't think he can be a hero, but perhaps, for Belle, he can. Another tiny missing scene in the end of 5x06 "The Bear and the Bow".


**AN:** Okay, who else thought The Bear and the Bow was perfect? Though Robert Carlyle made me cry so many times in this episode... But it was utterly perfect. I love the development Rumple is going through. Can't wait to see where this goes ❤️

 _All rights for Once Upon a Time are ABC's. I own nothing._

* * *

He stopped in front of the stone, looking at the sword stuck inside. He knew about the sword, of course, and Emma's plan to use it to stop the light. He was the Dark One, too; whether or not she understood it, he knew all her secrets, all her thoughts and plans.

Which is why he knew just as well that if he wasn't ready, if he wasn't the hero that was needed, there will be nothing to remain of him. He didn't need her telling Belle the truth of what happens to him in order to know it himself.

"Belle," He said quietly, keeping his eyes glued to the sword, "Just in case this doesn't work, I want you to know that I am sorry… for everything." Preparing himself to the difficulty of seeing her knowing he might die, he took a deep breath. Finally, he looked up at her to find her looking at him, her eyes filled with tears. "If I had to do this all again, I would make sure I was the man you deserved, right from the start and I would change everything for you."

"It's never too late," She said softly, her voice just as quiet, love filling her eyes despite her tears.

He nodded, hoping she was right. Turning his gaze back to the sword, he took another breath before reaching out to grab its hilt. Maybe she was right. Maybe he _could_ be the hero she thought he was. He doubted it, even as he held Excalibur's hilt, but there was one thing he was certain of. She deserved a hero. And if the last thing he ever does will be dying in order to protect her… well, at least he'll do something right by her.

Belle and Merida seemed to be holding their breath as he took a moment to reorganise his thoughts, wanting to make sure he departed the world with his heart filled with love to Belle. Then, practically feeling the faith in her heart, he started pulling the sword out.

He was shocked when it gave in and easily came out, as though it was held by butter rather than solid stone.

For a long moment, all he could do was to stare at the blade in his hand. She was right. Belle was truly right. And he was right earlier that day, too – he should've learned not to argue with her by now. He should've known she was always right.

Then, remembering their deal, he threw it on the ground, by Emma's legs. "A deal's a deal," He said quietly as he did, watching her as she stared at the blade before picking it up. Slowly limping to her, he added, "Now, you may have Excalibur, but you've made one mistake in all of this. One terrible mistake." Looking into her eyes, he let the newfound purpose to his life wash over him. "You've turned me into a hero."

She didn't seem impressed by his words. Even after all this time, she _still_ underestimated him. As he started walking away, she spoke. "There are heroes all over this town, and none of them have been able to stop me yet," She said calmly.

He stopped next to her. "Well, that's because none of them are me," He said simply, his voice just as calm.

Without saying another word, he limped away, leading Belle and Merida back to safety.

* * *

As they left Emma's house – he had to admit it was a nice one – Belle gently took his hand.

"I told you you could be a hero," She said softly.

"I told you you're the one who saved me," He replied, just as softly. Glancing back, he could tell Merida was a safe distance behind, nowhere near close enough to hear them if they spoke quietly. "Belle… I don't know how you still have faith in me, even after everything I've done, but without you, without that faith… I could never become a hero. I don't know if I'm a hero just yet, but I know that that's the man you deserve, and I will do whatever I can do become that man."

"Rumple…" She started, touched, but he didn't let her continue.

"I mean it, Belle." He stopped in the middle of the street, forcing her to stop as well. He wished he could take both of her hands, but he still needed to hold his cane. Instead, he focused on looking at her, on memorising every little detail of her face. She'd saved him, time and again, and he was more grateful for her being in his life than anything else. "What I said, before I pulled the sword… I needed you to know that, because I didn't… I didn't…" The words stuck in his throat.

She gave him a small smile, tears shining in her eyes. "You didn't believe you could do it," She finished softly, already knowing what he was thinking.

He nodded, returning her a small smile of his own. "I've always been a coward," He said simply. "I ran from the war. I ran from my son. I ran from you. That's all I've ever done. But you… I've told you once that you make me the best version of me that I could ever be. I meant it. I just didn't realise how true it was."

"I know you, Rumple," She whispered, gently cupping his cheek with her free hand. "I know in your heart, you're a good man. You're a hero. No amount of magic can change that."

"But it did." He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what's to come. "I just hope that I can still be the man you deserve. I thought that even if I died, trying to get that sword out, at least I'd die protecting you." Her thumb gently caressed his cheek as she looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "I didn't die. But maybe that's a good thing. Maybe I can live protecting you. Because you're the only thing that matters. The only _one_ that matters. Even if nothing could ever happen between us." He shook his head slightly. "I didn't pull that sword out to be a hero. I did it for you. And whatever I do now, it'll be for you. I promise, Belle."

"That's exactly what makes you a hero, Rumple," She said softly. "A hero doesn't fight for himself. A hero fights for others, whoever they are." Her gaze travelling over his face, she added, "You just needed someone to believe in you. That's all."

"Perhaps." He _did_ learn something that day. Not to argue with her. "But I know that I couldn't have done it without you. You've _made_ me good. And maybe, if I keep fighting for you, I can be a hero. That sword in there certainly agreed with you."

She chuckled. "That sword was just the proof you needed," She brushed his hair back, smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her. "What you needed to see that you _can_ be a hero. You just needed to face your fears and see that you can win. That you don't need magic or anything else to beat the fears controlling you. And _that_ is what makes a hero."

"Thank you," He said quietly, softly, hoping she knew just how deeply he'd meant it. He knew he wouldn't have been there without her. He knew anyone else would've given up on him long ago, not just when he was dying, but when he was a monster, too. He knew that she's the one who kept that side of him – the good side – alive. It's always been her. He just wished he knew how to tell her that.

She smiled again. Somehow, she knew. He could see it in her eyes; she knew he wasn't just thanking her for that day or for talking to him while he was in a coma. Just like she always did, she understood.

"You can do this, Rumple," She said softly, still smiling, and he smiled back at her again, wishing he could spend the rest of his life making her smile like that. "I know you can."

And looking at her, at the love and faith in her eyes, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he _could_ spend the rest of his life making her smile. Maybe, if he becomes the hero she deserves, she could still be a part of his life. And if he dies protecting her… well, all that mattered was her. Because she needed to be safe and happy. That's all he cared about. And he knew he'd fight whatever and whoever he needed to fight to make it true.


End file.
